


You Said, "I'll Never Leave You Alone."

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Based off a song, Cuddling, Cute, Diners, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, V CUTE, almost break up, cute cute cute, make ups, mine, non famous AU, read with caution, so many feels, the teeniest bit of angst, tho, waiters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael and Luke met, Michael was working part time in a small café near the college him and Luke went to. This is the journey of Michael creating a rebel of a careless man's careful son, and realizing that Luke is the best thing that has ever been his.</p><p>Or</p><p>A cute song fic based off Mine by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said, "I'll Never Leave You Alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a bit of a Taylor Swift phase, and hearing this song again made me instantly think "MUKE", and so I wrote it. 
> 
> This is hopefully very cute and fluffy, but has been unedited and written on my phone. Excuse my mistakes, please!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luke was what he liked to call a flight risk with a fear of falling. He grew up in a broken home for the first eight years of his life, constantly listening to his parents fighting.

His father was careless, fell in love too hard and too quickly. That left him with an unhappy marriage, and Luke in the middle of all the fighting. His Dad left a few weeks before Luke turned nine. He didn't see his dad much after that. Once a year, maybe twice. And his dad didn't really bother to see him much either. Like Luke said, he was careless.

Luke swore to be careful with love when he was older. He didn't want to bother with it if it never lasted. The pain his mother went through, was never something he wanted for himself. Especially because he was attracted to boys, and didn't want to see himself hurt by someone like his father.

He would never fall like that.

-

Luke was starving. He had missed breakfast rushing out of the door, to make it to his first lecture. And in his rush that morning, he left his wallet in his dorm, and had no time to stop by for lunch. He hasn't ate since 9 the night before, and it was creeping up on twenty four hours.

He had gotten back to his dorm at 8:30, grabbed his wallet and started the short walk to the café just outside of campus.

It really might as well be on campus with the amount of students that went there to eat instead of the food places inside campus. While those were closer, the little old lady who owned the café gave student discounts, and the food was beyond amazing. The short walk was well worth it.

Luke entered the homely café, and was glad to see the dinner rush had passed. The food wasn't as good during it, though still amazing. Luke sat down at a table, and looked up hearing, "Hi, I'm Michael, I'll be serving you today. What can I get you for a drink?"

"Oh, uhm, a Pepsi, please." Luke answered, in absolute awe of the boy standing in front of him.

His hair was so black it almost had a blue hue to it, probably dyed. And it looked so soft, Luke wanted to run his fingers through it. And his lips, they were so dark! As if he had been kissing someone (Luke hoped he hasn't). His eyes were just so green, too, like a meadow in the middle of spring. He was tall, too. Taller then Luke, and he made the red polo uniform look good. He was beautiful. And then he smiled.

"Sure, coming right up!" Michael said, walking away.

Luke came to the café at least once every two weeks, and they didn't get many new workers. And he was sure he would have remembered such a beautiful person. Luke had no clue when the boy started working, but wow, he's glad he did.

Michael came back a few minutes later with his Pepsi, "Thanks," Luke said, taking a sip.

"No problem, are you ready to order?" Michael said, smiling again.

That smile could create world peace. "Yeah, uh, I'll just take a chicken sandwich, with fries, please." Luke answered.

"Gotcha! Be back in a few." Michael said, before walking away.

Luke was once again distracted with his thoughts, feeling quite embarrassed and awkward. He was only brought back when his food was placed in front of him, "Thanks. Hey, this may be weird, but I haven't seen you working here before." Luke began, "Did you recently start?"

"Two weeks ago," Michael smiled, "Mrs. Wallace was a friend of my mom's, it was an easy job find. I'm really trying to graduate college, but I needed the money. Just moved out here, recently, too." 

"Oh, what are you majoring in?" Luke asked.

"Science and Engineering, I'm guessing you're in college as well?" Michael answered.

"Yeah, I'm majoring in Musical Theater." Luke replies.

"Well, you know my name, mind lending me yours?"

Luke giggles, freaking giggles, "Luke. I'm Luke." He says.

"Well, Luke, my shift is almost over, wanna hang out afterwards? Get to know each other better?" Michael asks, flashing Luke that adorable grin, making his heart stop.

So, that crosses off the possibility of Michael previously kissing someone. Or, at least, Luke hoped he wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great." Luke answers, smiling back at Michael.

Little did he know, when Luke smiled, Michael felt as if his world was complete. He really did want to get to know Luke better.

-

The two boys quickly became best friends, and Michael took well to Luke's roommate Ashton. That was good, because Ashton and Luke were quite close. Ashton was one of the only people to know about Luke's life, and why he was so guarded.

Michael was amazing, and Luke's heart hurt thinking about what would have happened if he would have never met him. Michael really did brighten his days, and Luke was falling a lot faster than he was comfortable with. Then, one day, he decided it wasn't such a bad thing.

Luke was lying on the couch, his feet on Michael's lap. Some sappy love movie was playing, but neither of them were paying attention to it. They were talking, and had been for ages, "Can you believe it?" Luke asked, "Literally three months ago, I didn't even know you."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, it's really weird."

A small comfortable silence fell upon the room, but finally Michael got the courage to break it, "I really hope I didn't get any wrong signs, but I've been thinking a lot. I really like you, and I know three months isn't very long... But, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" 

Luke's heart stopped, and a huge grin broke out on his face as he sat up, "I'd absolutely love to." Luke answers.

Michael smiles, feeling like he just won the lottery.

-

The date had been going great. They had dinner at the café, and were currently walking down the beach. "My feet hurt so bad!" Luke complained. 

Michael laughed, "c'mon, there's a rock up here." 

The two boys sat on the rock Michael had been talking about, staring at the sunset. Michael went out on a limb, and put an arm around Luke. Luke tensed for a split second, before relaxing into his side, the sunset being a perfect end to a perfect day.

-

Flash forward two months, and Luke had a drawer of clothes, and a few other things in Michael's apartment. He seemed to be spending more time there then in his dorm room. (Which worked out, because it seemed like Ashton's newly found boyfriend liked their dorm room a bit too much. His name was Calum, and he was nice enough. Bit weird, though.)

The two boys were official, and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Luke still hasn't told Mike about his parents, and why new things scared him so much. Michael knew all his secrets, except this one. He felt guilty, keeping this from him. And he knew that he couldn't stay hidden like this. Not to Mikey.

At dinner that night, Luke decided to tell him. "I want to tell you about my parents." Luke said.

"Babe, I know it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to." Michael assures, but Luke was determined.

"No, I want to." Luke says, taking a breath. "My father was reckless. Careless, really. He fell in love so quickly, and so hard. But, no one ever told him love runs out that way. He married my Mom, had me, but I can't remember a single day where the two didn't fight. They always were. They just weren't happy. My Dad left my mom when I was almost nine. She was heartbroken, and I swore then that I would never love like that. I didn't want to make the same mistakes. I didn't want to hurt the same way. I built walls up to sav myself, but blocked everyone else in the process..." Luke explained.

Michael grasped Luke's hand. "Luke, I promise you right now, that we will never make your parents mistakes." 

And while they had bills to pay, and nothing figured out, when it got hard, this is what Luke thought about.

He thought about sitting there by the water, Michael putting his arm around him for the first time. He was the best thing that has ever been his.

-

One Saturday afternoon, Michael took Luke to a dinner and movie. Luke thought that was all, but turns out Mikey had rented a boat so the two could watch the sunset together.

The boat was small, only fit three people, really. Perfect for him and Michael. There were fairy lights decorating the dock, and boat. It was beautiful. The city lights made an amazing pattern on the water.

"Luke, look at that!" Michael says, pointing behind Luke.

Luke turned around, confused, "What?" He asked, then turned back around.

When Luke's back was to him, Michael had pulled out a ring. Luke saw it, and almost instantly burst into tears. "Oh my God," Luke whispered, covering his mouth.

"Do you remember our first date? We sat on that very beach, watching a very similar sunset. I put my arm around you for the very first time, and I watched you actually believe for the first time. You were absolutely beautiful, still are. Luke Robert Hemmings, would you marry me?"

"Yes, yes! Oh my God, I can see it now." Luke said, leaning over, and kissing Michael deeply, before hugging him.

And Luke truly believed for once.

-

A year later, they lived in a small house together, and were happily married. Somewhat.

They were beginning to fight like Luke's parents. Michael was working crazy hours, and Luke was left to watch the house (and his nephew, who's father had recently died). It was extremely stressing, and he would really like Michael's help once in a while.

It was currently 2:30 in the morning, and Michael had just barely gotten home. He walked into the kitchen where Luke was cleaning, "The house is a mess, my God." Michael said, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

Luke slammed his glass down, "Well, watching a two year old, and cleaning the house by yourself is tiring work, Michael, especially when your husband is nowhere to be found. Ever." Luke said, angrily.

"You basically do nothing, Luke! I would give anything to do what you do all day, trust me." Michael says.

"Then, please, take it! You can have it." Luke says, tearing up.

"I can't freaking believe you!" Michael said, shaking his angrily.

Luke stood up, crying. Everything was slipping out of his hands as he runs out to the street, "Luke, wait!" Michael exclaimed, running after him.

Luke stops, when Michael grabs his wris. Bracing himself for the goodbye, the inevitable goodbye, the only think he had ever known.

"Luke, I promised then, and I promise now, I'll never leave you alone." Michael said, hugging Luke close, "I remember situng there by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I made a rebel out of a careless man's careful son, and you, Luke are the best thing that has ever been mine."

Luke was crying again, but out of joy, now, "We're gonna hold on, okay? We'll work through this, make it last, and never look back." 

Luke smiled at Michael, "You truly did make a rebel out of a careless man's careful son. I remember our first date too, you had pitch black hair." Luke chuckled, "And you, Michael, are the best thing that has ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're so gonn make it now,"

"Hell yeah," Michael answered.

And Luke really did believe Michael was the best thing that had ever been his.


End file.
